Scarlet
by conspiracie
Summary: Ginny had always tried to make a distinction between herself and her older brothers - but at her Sorting, she wants badly to follow their footsteps. Oneshot.


Ginevra Weasley had been the baby all her life.

Of course, this certainly wasn't going to change that – she'd still be the youngest, she'd still have to hold her own against six older brothers, and unless Ron really screwed up, she'd be the last to take O.W.L.s and the last to graduate. But now – now she could join in the discussions about the worst professors, the hardest assignments, the trickiest corridors, the best Hogsmeade stores. And best of all, she was going to learn _magic_. Within the halls of Hogwarts, she could hex Ron to oblivion. And she, Ginny Molly Weasley, could finally really hold her own.

Except that there was this to go through. Sorting – possibly the worst time ever to have a name like Weasley, and also a horrible time to be the youngest daughter in a family of Gryffindors. Fred and George were probably kidding when they said she'd be disowned if she ended up in Slytherin – but maybe they weren't after all. Ginny straightened out her new robes – they'd had enough to spend this year to buy her fresh cloaks instead of Percy's old ones – and ran a finger nervously through her hair, a habit she hadn't discovered until earlier this afternoon.

"Quiet" bellowed Professor McGonagall, who, Ginny knew from stories, was terrifying and who could transform herself into a tiger that devoured students, as Fred had said. She didn't need to be told twice. So far, she hadn't made very many friends – there was one girl, Luna Lovebird or something like that, who seemed interesting. She wore radish earrings and talked about fascinating things Ginny had never even heard of. But she was higher up in the line. Ginny was third to last, right behind a boy named Matthew.

"Are you nervous?" the girl behind Ginny whispered into her ear. "I am. I don't even know what the Houses are."

Ginny looked back at her. She was tiny, even shorter than her, which was vertically encouraging. Her robes looked absolutely huge, as if they were eating her, but she beamed up at Ginny with violet-tinged eyes, her dark chocolate hair pooling around her shoulders.

"Well, there's Gryffindor, and then there's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Ginny rolled her eyes after the last House. "I need to be in Gryffindor, all my family is –"

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Unfortunately I can't take points from you yet. Quiet!"

When she turned back around, Ginny giggled nervously. "Yeah, I'm nervous."

They waited in silence for the next couple of minutes, until Professor McGonagall flung open the thick oak doors.

The Great Hall wasn't like Ginny had imagined it – it was so much better. The enchanted ceiling was spangled with stars and galaxies. Four long tables stretched across most of the gigantic room, with hundreds of students peering at the line of first years that huddled nervously together as they crept towards the torn, dilapidated old black hat that sat at a stool in front of the head table, where all the professors regarded them with varying expressions. Ginny found herself watching Dumbledore, whose kind eyes scanned all of the new students appreciatively and whose lips were turned into a welcoming, friendly smile.

Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table – there were Fred and George, sitting on either side of a girl she decided was Alicia Spinnet of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Percy was at the head of the table, his prefect's badge glinting spectacularly.

And then, without any warning, the brim of the hat split and it burst into song.

_The founders four of Hogwarts School_

_United in their quest_

_To educate young wizards_

_In a school fit for the best_

_Were hindered only by one flaw_

_A choice where they were split_

_They asked themselves, "Which wizards _

_Should our noble school admit?"_

_Said Ravenclaw, "Surely only those_

_Who prove most intelligent_

_Those with wit and wisdom_

_To Hogwarts should be sent."_

_But Gryffindor, the noble man_

_Who's hand was firm and just_

_Thought loyalty and bravery_

_In students was a must._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll take just those_

_From wizard families_

_Whose cunning and resourcefulness_

_Make prosperity increase."_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers_

_Were prized above them all_

_Without toil and kindness_

_This noble school would fall._

_They came to an agreement_

_Four Houses were created _

_And all throughout their lives_

_Their own students delegated_

_Gryffindor admitted those_

_Who's hearts were brave and true_

_Slytherin's students, just as he_

_Were cunning without rue. _

_Hufflepuff accepted those_

_Compassionate and ready_

_And Ravenclaws were always known_

_As intelligent and steady._

_The Houses stood apart and strong_

_Until their Heads grew old_

_They asked themselves, "When we are gone_

_How will out school uphold?_

_Who will select those of each House_

_The students of this school_

_And sort them al accordingly_

_In the future, who will rule?"_

'_Twas Gryffindor who thought me up_

_A plan immense and wise_

_He charmed some brains into my folds_

_So in me, wisdom lies_

_There's nothing trapped inside you_

_That my knowledge cannot see_

_So come and try me on tonight_

_And trust your House to me_

_Yes, friends, do not be hesitant_

_For I am just and fair_

_I'll know where you truly belong_

_And swear I'll Sort you there_

_So I may be old and homely_

_But know beneath this grin_

_Are the founder's deepest wishes_

_Let the Sorting now begin!_

Professor McGonagall extracted a long scroll from the sleeve of her emerald robe, unfurling it grandly with a flourish of her hand. She adjusted her spectacles and called out, "Abger, Samantha!"

A tall, thin girl with blond hair strode proudly up to the chair, sat down and adjusted her robes. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, where it settled comfortably. Less than three seconds later, it proclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers went up from the table clad in green, and with a smug look on her face Samantha Abger rose to join them.

Ginny let her eyes wander, taking in the sights. Ghosts floated in and out of the tables – she spotted Nearly Headless Nick, his neck vibrating dangerously, and smiled. She didn't think he had noticed until he gave a little wave back.

"Creevey, Colin!" McGonagall called. A shot blonde boy scrambled up the stool – the hat fell over his face as he was Sorted. It took longer this time – after several seconds, the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

What followed was unexciting save for the butterflies building up in Ginny's stomach. "Davidson, Erica" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Drian, Jacob" into Hufflepuff. Ginny stared at the huge scarlet and gold banner hanging behind the staff table, hoping, praying that she'd be put in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart…

"Lovegood, Luna!" That was the radish girl, Ginny remembered, Lovegood. The hat took no time at all on her, declaring, "RAVENCLAW!" The small blonde girl looked dreamy as she ambled off towards the Ravenclaw table, where one of her new Housemates patted her on the back.

Through all of this, Dumbledore looked incredibly pleased. On either side of him, Professors Flitwick and Sprout applauded enthusiastically each time a student was sorted into their House. Professor Snape, however, regarded the process with a cold sneer that Ginny assumed was typical of him. _Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin…_

Ginny turned her attention back to the Sorting as "Smith, Alicia" was called. The hat thought for a moment while perched on her black hair. "SLYTHERIN!" it finally decided, and she skipped off to sit beside Radish Girl, who's name Ginny had now completely forgot.

"Snyder, Lee!" A girl with dirty blonde hair and a huge smile raced eagerly up to the stool. The hat didn't think long before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And finally, after "Watterson, Matthew" was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall looked up and announced to the entire hall, "Weasley, Ginevra!"

A new rush of nervousness filled Ginny, but as she sat on the stool and looked out at the Great Hall, at the students, most of whom were appearing quite bored by now, she couldn't help excitement. How many thousands of students had done this before? McGonagall placed the wide-brimmed hat on her fiery red hair – it fit comfortably, allowing her to see the tables out of the bottom corner of her eyes. Instead, though, she closed them.

"Not a hard decision," whispered the hat. "Yes, you'd do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she sat beside George at the Gryffindor table. He thumped her on the back appreciatively and said, "Sure, you can stay in the family." She looked around for Ron and Harry, but they weren't there; Hermione, though, smiled at her from across the table. The other Gryffindors clapped and cheered as "Zappelini, Blair," was also sorted into Gryffindor, and then the Sorting was over and Professor McGonagall carried the chair and hat off the scene.

"Congratulations!" called Dumbledore, and the Great Hall silenced. "Now, let's eat!"


End file.
